The present invention relates to a sensing system using a wireless sensor network and a camera, a system for managing the entering/leaving of a place and the seating of a seat using the sensing system, and also a program for executing such systems.
For the purpose of managing the person entering or leaving of a place or detecting an abnormality, there is conventionally known a system which analyzes an image from a monitor camera installed at a predetermined position and realizes individual authentication or the like based on the image analysis. Also proposed to identify positions of a plurality of moving objects is a system which attaches a light emitting function or the like to the individual objects, analyzes images obtained by photographing the objects, and identifies IDs of the respective objects and their positions (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-115010).